


【虫铁】夕阳、雏菊、甜甜圈和你

by Sherryliu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryliu/pseuds/Sherryliu
Summary: 虫铁之间一些温暖的小日常说来奇怪，看侏罗纪的时候，看到小蓝和帕帕的互动，一瞬间就想到了虫铁，脑补了好多片段记下来，反正不会写长篇
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【虫铁】夕阳、雏菊、甜甜圈和你

【01】夕阳  
关于和皮特在一起的事儿，托尼还没打算告诉其他人。因为连他自己都不确定这一切是否是真实的。  
“斯塔克先生——”训练场里，皮特远远地跟他打招呼，与此同时放下了手里的杠铃。  
“Ok，休息五分钟。”一旁队长看了看时间，擦了把汗。见托尼过来，和他打了招呼便去找娜塔莎谈事情去了。  
托尼站在皮特跟前，随手扔给他一条毛巾，拍了拍他剧烈起伏的肩膀，“很辛苦哈？”  
“没，我还能应付。”皮特一边擦着汗，一边目不转睛的盯着托尼看。  
他有好多话想说，想告诉斯塔克先生今天训练场发生的所有事，什么队长夸奖他了呀，什么旺达又误伤了猎鹰啦，猎鹰又说托尼坏话啦……等等等等……零零碎碎的全都告诉他，没别的，他就是想和他分享这一切。  
看着小男孩那双眼睛里快要溢出来的渴望，托尼唇角不自觉上扬，他走到皮特身侧，眼睛看向窗外，不动声色地压低声音说了句：五点半，楼下。而后又扬声说了些加油鼓劲儿的话，便离开了训练场。  
上帝知道这个下午对于皮特来说有多么的漫长。  
好不容易熬到了五点半，皮特飞似的冲到了楼下。  
他们约定的那个角落，还没有人。  
于是皮特戴上兜帽，靠着墙，听着耳机里的音乐，想着一会儿要和斯塔克先生说的话。  
忽然有人握住了他的手，有力而温暖。  
皮特回头，正对上一双带笑的眼睛，刚要说话，便听到远处传来脚步声，他们紧握的手悄然松开，托尼朝皮特使了个眼色朝前走去。  
皮特在他身后跟着，双手插袋低着头，无意识地踩着脚下托尼越拖越长的影子走。  
两个人都没有说话，仿佛这样走着走着就可以走完他们的一生。  
“……what difference does it make when this love is over……”耳机里的低吟浅唱与皮特内心产生些许共鸣，他抬头看看前方挺拔潇洒的背影，又低头注视着脚下的影子，思忖着这一切的结局。  
坦白说，当初借着酒劲儿表白并没有预期到今天的情景，没有人知道当斯塔克先生默许了他尝试交往的提议后，他又惊又喜又惶恐的复杂情绪，就好比坐过山车时突然停电，被困在顶端的那刹那又忽然接通了电源，如果不是他的心脏够强大，恐怕他无法控制自己当时的举动。  
今天，是他们尝试交往的第七天，皮特并不知道，还会不会有下一个第七天。  
皮特胡思乱想之际，并没有注意到前方忽然停住脚步的托尼，于是他走着走了便一下子装进了一个坚实的胸膛。  
皮特恍然抬头，下一刻，却被托尼吻住了唇。  
托尼的吻很轻，唇很软，皮特忍不住伸出他的小舌头，水蛇一般探寻起那片期盼已久的秘境。  
两条舌头交缠间，皮特下意识圈住了托尼的腰，这个动作让他们的唇贴得更紧，吻得更深。  
托尼顺势扯下皮特的兜帽，手指插进那丛凌乱潮湿带着汗味的短发里，轻柔的摩挲着。皮特则贪婪地吸吮着托尼的味道，刚才那些乱七八糟的念头全都不见了，取而代之的只有这样深入绵长的一个吻。  
这是七天以来，他们第一次接吻，当然，除了皮特借酒装疯那天的强吻之外。  
隔了很久，托尼最先撤出了这个吻，皮特依依不舍的离开，还不忘舔舔唇角残存的余温。  
托尼抬手抹了抹嘴，夕阳映进他的眼中，如同点燃了无数星光。  
“七天纪念日快乐，kid.”揉了揉皮特凌乱的发，托尼的笑容仿佛溶化的糖。  
听到这话，皮特眼睛一下子亮了起来。他知道这意味着什么。  
便见托尼抬手揽住他的肩，“走，带你去个好地方。”说着就带他上了那辆不知什么时候停在身后的车。  
然而车还未开，托尼便听皮特在他耳旁轻声说了句：“我的礼物呢，斯塔克先生？”  
天边，如火夕阳目送着艳红跑车绝尘而去，仿佛羡慕它恣肆无忧地奔赴一场旖旎的约会。

【02】雏菊  
某天，皮特在家门口捡了一只小狼狗，找了很久也没有找到它的主人，于是他把它带回了家，取名Daisy。  
“Daisy，Daisy，知道为什么这么叫你吗？因为啊，你让我想起一个人，他闻起来就像小雏菊，所以，看，我给你选了这个……”把小雏菊香波挤到掌心里，皮特一边给他的小狼狗洗澡，一边和它絮叨着自己和托尼之间的种种。  
从此，Daisy变代替凯伦成了他的树洞先生。  
他照顾它，训练它，和它分享着那些无法宣之于口的小秘密。  
“喂，Daisy，斯塔克先生约我出去，我穿哪件好，运动衫？西装？会不会太正式？喂喂，你别咬啊，那是我唯一一条领带啊喂——”  
“今天一天没看到斯塔克先生，我知道他在为瓦坎达的事情烦，Daisy，你说我要不要给他发条信息，告诉他我在这。”  
“Daisy，Daisy，我跟你讲，昨晚……昨晚简直是太棒了……斯塔克先生，啊，我的斯塔克先生……”  
“你说，这一切都是真的吗？斯塔克先生和我，你知道，Daisy，有时我会觉得自己在做梦，今早醒来的时候，我看到他睡着我身旁，头枕着我的胳膊，阳光照在他脸上，他在发着光，你知道我在想什么吗，Daisy？我在想，我可以为了那一刻去死，当然，我不是说我不怕死，我当然怕，只是，我愿意为了他付出所有的一切……嗯，是不是特别老套……”  
日子一天天过去，Daisy从来没有见过主人口中的斯塔克先生，但仿佛已经陪着它的主人和他住了一辈子。  
这一天，皮特像往常一样跟Daisy聊着天。  
“Daisy，今天斯塔克先生又训我了。”把一束小雏菊扔出去，皮特絮絮叨叨地说着，“我当时真的没有别的选择，你知道吗？那个大家伙就那么冲他冲过去了，我第一个反应一定是先过去啊……”Daisy把小雏菊叼回来，往皮特怀里蹭着，皮特抱起它，盯着它那双棕色玻璃珠似的眼睛，仿佛看到了另一双眼，“我只是想保护你，你知道的……我没做错，对不对？”  
“唔……”Daisy似乎具有某种同理心，它呜了一声，脖子向前伸，蹭了蹭皮特的额头。  
皮特把它抱进怀里揉了又揉，好像把它当成了脑海中的那个人。  
不一会儿，电话响起。  
“Kid，听着，我们得谈谈。”电话那边是托尼带着点疲惫的声音。  
“我作业还没做完，你知道，快期末了。”知道托尼要跟他谈什么，皮特下意识地选择了逃避，不不，不要这么快告诉我。  
“下楼，立刻，在梅发现我之前。”  
“什么？你在我家？！”  
“如果你再不下来，我想我又要吃核桃蛋糕了。”  
“你等着，我马上。”皮特可不想被梅抓住问东问西，他用脚趾头都能想到梅知道这一切时的表情。  
皮特七手八脚跑了出去，把托尼拽上了车。  
“这是……你的新朋友？”  
“啊……你怎么跟上来了？”抱起毫不见外跟着一块上车的Daisy，皮特一脸尴尬。  
然而Daisy似乎并不在意主人的窘迫不安，倒是一个劲儿的往托尼身上蹭。  
“嘿……嘿……小家伙儿。”托尼心疼地扯了扯自己的袖子，而后掌心里多了一束小雏菊，“哇哦，这是给我的吗？”  
托尼看了看狗，又看了看皮特，眼神带着询问。  
“这是Daisy,我在街边捡的。”  
“Daisy brought me a bunch of daisies.有意思。”  
看着托尼眼底眉间的笑意，皮特嗫嚅着问：“你不生气了？”  
托尼拿着那束已经快掉光了的小雏菊敲了皮特脑袋一下，“我还是很生气，Daisy boy，所以今晚我会狠狠的惩罚你。”说完托尼戴上墨镜看向窗外，车窗映出皮特羞红了的一张脸，托尼忍着不让自己笑出声来。

【03】甜甜圈  
星光点点，夜风习习。  
脚下是璀璨的霓虹，头顶是无数的星。  
托尼坐在巨大的甜甜圈上，咬着手里剩了一半的甜甜圈。  
“Kid，你能从那上头下来吗？”托尼看着倒吊在甜甜圈上的皮特咬了口甜甜圈。  
“斯塔克先生，这儿简直太棒了，你常来这儿吗？”皮特像只不知疲倦的小鸟在夜空里荡来荡去。  
托尼看着小男孩摇头苦笑，他并没有想过有这么一天会和别人分享这个避难所  
皮特荡到甜甜圈边缘，伸手拿了个甜甜圈，咬了一口，忍不住赞叹：“太棒了……”  
“布朗宁巧克力，我最喜欢的口味。”  
“那你再吃一个啊。”皮特含混地说着。  
托尼瞥了他一眼，“你拿着最后一个。”  
“额。”刚把最后一口放进嘴里的皮特，顿时觉得不好意思，随即眼神一跳，手腕稍一用力便荡到了托尼跟前。  
下一刻，倒吊的皮特吻上了托尼的唇。  
巧克力的甜腻在唇齿间弥散开去，托尼任那条灵巧的小舌头在自己口腔里逗留了一会儿，才动手将他推开。  
“太恶心了。”托尼抹了抹嘴，刻意藏起唇角扬起的那抹笑。  
皮特倒是不在意，笑得又是得意又是满足，“我吃了最后一个甜甜圈，现在就算是咱俩吃了它。”说着，他荡到托尼身旁坐下，指着天边的一颗星，“那是……仙女座吗？”  
托尼懒懒看了一眼，“那是蜘蛛座。”  
“有这个星座吗？”皮特明知故问，却听身后忽然传来一个声音，“有蜘蛛星云，在其他的星球上，的确存在蜘蛛座。”  
托尼和皮特几乎同时回头，看到来人差点没掉下去。  
“博……博士……”皮特七手八脚的站起身来。  
便见博士看也不看他，而是看向始终倚在甜甜圈上的托尼，“我需要你帮助，托尼斯塔克，顺便说句，恭喜你们两个。”  
托尼见他如此，也不解释，心想，也许，是时候了。

【04】你  
“你……”  
“你……”  
两个声音重叠到一起，皮特轻笑，垂头吻上了托尼耳边的发，那里曾经让他无限眷恋的棕色卷发已被时间的霜雪所覆盖。  
“你想说什么？”搂着怀里已经长大的男孩，托尼问，手指有一下没一下的抚摩着光滑健硕如大理石的背。  
“我想说，你很美。”  
“美？这话放在十年前，我可是照单全收。可现在，Kid，你知道我已经六十五岁了。”  
“那也依然很美，你的白发很美，你的皱纹很美，你腰间的软肉很美……你所有的一切……”  
“好一张花言巧语的嘴，老实说，你用这招绝对能骗来一打女孩子。”  
“得了吧，我有你就够了。”  
“我会比你先离开。”说这话时，托尼的声音无波无澜。  
“我会送你离开。”  
“然后呢？”说老实话，这个问题他们不能再回避了。  
“没有然后了，托尼。”  
这话一出口，便让托尼心底一颤，他抬首对上皮特看向他的眼，棕黄色瞳孔里闪着悠悠的光。  
“Kid，你不能……”这正是他最担心的。  
“放轻松。”看着托尼的神情，皮特笑着安慰他，“你放心，我不会自杀，这个世界，你的世界，还需要我，我只是说，我们没有然后了……”  
托尼若有所思的点点头，目光停留在皮特心口的刺青上，而后垂头轻吻着那行字。  
那是他的名字。  
即使他离他而去，他也永远刻在他心头。  
皮特感受着心口一寸寸落下的浅吻，手指轻抚着爱人花白的发，低声呢喃：“我爱你，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼的吻顿了一刹，而后他探身向前，看着皮特渐渐湿润的眼，在他的额头印下一个吻。  
“我知道，Kid，晚安。”说完，他便将皮特拢进自己怀里。  
皮特的头抵着托尼的心，他听到托尼仿佛自语般的一声轻叹：“我爱你，kid。”

斯塔克先生，你是我的一场梦。

你是众人敬仰的英豪  
你是无坚不摧的战袍  
你是唇角流连的浅笑  
你是温暖踏实的拥抱  
你是鲜血淋漓的伤  
你是绝望压抑的泪  
你是炽烈的火，耀眼的光  
你是我此生唯一的梦和想  
那是我的全部  
你，就是我的全部

You are the hero  
You are the suit  
You are the smile  
You are the hug  
You are the fire  
You are the light  
You are the wounds  
You are the tears  
You are my only dream  
It is all I have  
You are all I have


End file.
